Arm Fist
'''Arm Fist '''is the third episode of Hendrix Linguistics Plot Hendrix was in the hospital and his arms were broken into two, while Caitlyn was upset and urges her dad, Derrick to stay at the Hawkins house, as Caitlyn told him is he homeless, as he agrees after a long talk about Klaus, who controlling R.D.Ms from somewhere. Steel and Connor have a chat with Derrick about the mission protocols and to be answered in the battlefield, as Derrick tells his team, who were using R.D.Ms and it turned to be Klaus, Derrick knows Klaus is not in Calimonia and never have been, Derrick knows the source is in Croatia, as he prepares his team, as Derrick talks to them again but following instructions and they listen. Hendrix returns to school, suffered a broken arm, as bullies gang name the Goth Gang, ran by Forrest, who makes fun of him, as Hendrix got upset and was picked all they by Goth Gang, as Caitlyn approaches them as she got angry that Hendrix is getting no treatment, as she beats up the Goth gang, as Caitlyn told Hendrix, she will be with him when she's there, not most of the time. Connor and Steel were talking about training and how it went, as Derrick cut them out and told them to focus the mission, as they land outside of the base, as they took down R.D.Ms, as they fight their way to the base, as Derrick sets up tactics of his team to go to different directions, as they bust their way in, as Klaus already left leaving the mission unknown, but Derrick found location of bases that Klaus is in, as the base was destroyed as Derrick team manages to get out on time. To get back to Providence HQ, as Connor and Steel said sorry to Derrick and will listen to his words for the next mission. Caitlyn checks on Hendrix, as he refuses to eat his breakfast, as he was upset about the R.D.M attacking him, Goth Gang and his parents leaving him, Caitlyn told him to be strong and find a way, as Hendrix gives an idea to Caitlyn to become a Doctor, as 'Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins'. As that give Caitlyn idea of what her job will be in the future, as she did well in Science test but need more to become better improved. Derrick talks to Caitlyn about Klaus, where this location is and hopes Derrick, words coms to action to find Klaus. Episode Moments * Klaus is hiding and still on the move * Commander Derrick has teamed with, Steel and Connor * Hendrix still recovering his injuries, from the R.D.Ms * Hendrix tells Doctor Hawkins, to be inspired by other Doctors, to become Doctor Hawkins, which she is in the present * Goth Gang being bulling Hendrix and his friends, since 8 * Klaus is hiding Organ City, Lotus Park, Plague Union and many that he's planning to cause chaos Characters * Hendrix Underwood (Past And Present) * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins (Past And Present) * Commander Derrick Hawkins (Past) * Mario Thompson (Past) * Steel (Past) * Connor (Past) * Providence Soldiers (Past) * Forrest Walter (Past) * Danica Pearce (Past) * Greg Forman (Past) Villains * R.D.Ms (Past) * Klaus Chase (Past; Voice Only) Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix behavior has been middle since the R.D.Ms broke his arm, he now serious and becomes more violent * Caitlyn becomes a Doctor after succeeding in High School and College, achieving high grades * Derrick doesn't like Steel and Connor joking, during missions * Goth Gang being bulling him, ever since Hendrix was 8, and still today, which made Hendrix more violent * Hendrix stays at Hawkins house, for 6 years, until he moves to flat, to live by himself, Caitlyn and Derrick doesn't visit much, because it creeps them out See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Andrea Romano